Harry Potter and The Third Council
by sickenedsociety
Summary: After the events of sixth year Harry's at breaking point. Help comes from a third side in the war. A side that has been in the background since the beginning of time. This time they are not hiding they are coming to the front and they are going to take co
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi. This is my first story so please go easy on me. The speech made by one of the characters is supposed to be like that to try and show his accent it's not me spelling wrong. Well this is only short because of the fact that this is only the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warnings: Will be slash. Violence, HBP spoilers.**

**Summary: After the events of sixth year Harry's at breaking point. Help comes from a third side in the war. A side that has been in the background since the beginning of time. This time they are not hiding they are coming to the front and they are going to take control. With or without Harry's help.**

**Harry Potter and The Third Council**

**Chapter 1:**

Green, red, brown, orange and yellow, these different colours merged into one large blob as the car sped past the open fields and the woodland. It made it hard for the young man sitting in the back of the car to appreciate the beauty of nature or the fact that the sun was shining and was, for once, not cold. All of the windows were open letting in a cool breeze although it was slightly harsh and slightly too loud to hear anybody speak clearly over it. Why his uncle did not put on the air conditioning he did not know nor did he care. With the wind tugging roughly through his hair, the wind whistling past his ears he could almost imagine he was back on his broom, back in the sky forgetting his problems, forgetting the fact that his headmaster was now dead, forgetting what he had seen, how he had felt.

'_It's over, it's done there's no point thinking about it any longer. He was not scared so I shouldn't be,'_ the young man thought to himself as his eyes stared out at the passing scenery yet all he could see was the twinkling blue eyes fading to a dull colour as the life seeped out of the only man who had ever given him hope that he would win, that he actually could beat Voldemort no matter how much the odds seemed stacked against him.

Yet seeing the green flash past the car, seeing as the other colours melded into once he could not help but revert back to that night, the night when he realised that he wouldn't win, that he was not powerful enough. He watched as the body fell off the tower, as the murderer turned around. He could not handle it so he closed his eyes. He did not want to see it again; he could not see it again. If he did he would break down, he would show his uncle that he was truly a freak, that he was as weak as they constantly reminded him. Crying was a weakness, something that his family detested and he would not show them that he was weak, he would not give them more reason to think of him like that of a freak.

"Boy when we get home you will go straight to your room and stay there. We are having important guests coming over and we will not have your _unnaturalness _ruin the chance of the business going global. Do you understand?" his uncle's voice cut though his recurring memories of that horrible night and he sharply looked up. Frowning slightly he thought back over what his uncle had said just thinking of that word, of the memories of the first time his uncle had said it, of the first time he had realised he was actually normal for a young wizard, the first time he had met the man who had shaped him into what he was today and because of that his thoughts once more returned to everything bad that had happened to him. Over and over again. Nothing different, all the same life-threatening situations, someone dying due to his own mistakes, his own damn hero complex.

"Boy! I'm talking to you!" he heard his uncle almost scream at him.

"I understand Uncle Vernon. I will stay out of the way," he murmured though his eyes were lost in the past as if he was there watching it like one would watch a movie. As if the people there were insignificant as if he didn't know them, as if it was someone else's memory and he didn't like it one bit. It was as if he was making Dumbledore's death less then it truly was, that he was not giving the old man the respect he deserved and his heart slightly broke at the thought.

"You better see that you do," the man grumbled.

"Look Vernon isn't that Loraine's eldest?" Petunia's voice shrilled as she pointed to the side of the road where a young man a few years older then Harry was standing, a sign in his hand, his thumb out.

"Oh yes _the artist_," his uncle sneered.

"Now, now Vernon Loraine's eldest is definitely the favourite of that family and we both know that she would do anything for anyone who would help him. If we gave him a lift and Loraine found out then she shall surely invite us to her summer parties in her lovely summer cottage house. The neighbours say that it is lovely this time of the year. Yes, pull over Vernon," Petunia ordered and Vernon not daring to go against his wife instantly did as he was ordered.

Checking to make sure no cars were right behind him he signalled and moved over to the hard shoulder just a few metres in front of the young man. Pulling to a stop they did nothing and as Harry looked out of the rear window he saw the man pick up a bag and walk towards the car with a very noticeable limp. Harry frowned contemplatively he wondered why the man limped like he had an injury or something, he didn't seem hurt and there was no pain marring his feature, well from what he could see.

Looking back to the front he watched as Petunia used the switch to make her window go down, and talked to the young man. The conversation lasted a few seconds before Petunia was looking into the back seat.

"Move next to Dudley so William can get in," she hissed low enough so that the man who was moving to Harry's side of the car couldn't hear but that he himself could. Sighing inwardly he took off his seatbelt and moved over to sit in the middle though he didn't move much due to the large size of his cousin. Hearing the door open he looked over and saw the young man slide into the car. The man smiled slightly at Harry before frowning at Dudley before a sigh escaped from his lips.

"It seems that you and me are going to be getting very close in this journey," the man said his voice having a distinct northern lilt to it as he shut the door behind him. Looking between the three of them squashed together and the fact that the seat belts would not be able to be buckled up the man sighed.

"Mr Dursley, don't crash, we're not able to wear seatbelts at the minute," the man stated and Harry had to stare at him due to his audacity to speak to his uncle like that.

"Don't worry William I am a safe driver," Vernon stated though Harry could tell that he wasn't happy with both the growl in his voice and the way that his hands had tightened on the steering wheel. Looking over at William Harry hid a smile as he saw the fact that William was smirking. It seemed that that was why he had done that. He wanted to annoy him.

"So William why were you hitchhiking don't you own a car?" Petunia asked.

"Hmm. Nah I'm more of the motorbike sort. I was out with friends and they left me whilst I was indisposed," he stated shrugging it off.

"So I hear you're in University," Petunia tried again.

"I'm sure you've heard that from my mother and it's true. No big deal," Harry was nearly laughing. This man was annoying his relatives easily as if it was a game.

Silence rang in the car for a few more minutes and Harry felt like he was suffocating. His cousin was squashing him and he could smell the sweat that was rolling down his body. The other side he was squashed up against the young man who had clearly annoyed his relatives. Luckily he didn't smell bad, in fact, Harry thought, he smelt like apples.

"So what's your name then?" the man asked looking down at him as he slid his arm from the uncomfortable position of being squashed between them to resting on the back of the seats.

"Harry," he said softly inwardly laughing as he heard the almost inaudible growl of his uncle. It seemed that this man truly liked annoying them.

"Well Harry I'm Will nice to meet ya," he stated his accent clear. Harry smiled at him before turning to look out the window once more. His thoughts once more returning to that fateful night.

"Cheer up it might never happen," Will's voice cut through his thoughts making him look up in confusion. He didn't understand what he meant.

"It already did happen," Harry stated.

"Well if it already happened then why are ya thinking about it? Right, it seems to me as if whatever happened was bad but hey shit happens you've just gotta deal with it. If ya don't then it'll eat ya up. Then you'll be useless to everyone," Will's calm outlook slightly penetrated through his morose thoughts but Harry could not forget what he had seen, how he had felt. He just couldn't.

"We're here!" His aunt's shrill voice rang out and Harry could tell she wanted Will out of the car.

"Ta for the lift Mrs Dursley. Mr Dursley I'll make sure to tell me mam," Will said getting out of the car. Harry smiled hearing the accent it slightly reminded him of Seamus. He liked the fact that Will didn't seem to speak with proper diction and grammar it made him much more interesting.

"Well I'll see ya around I suppose. Harry don't be a stranger now," he stated smirking as he went to shut the car behind him and walking over to number 11 Privet Drive.

"I really don't see what Loraine sees in that boy. If I was his mother I would wash his mouth out with soap," Petunia screeched as they drove down the road to number 4.

"I know Petunia. Boy you will not speak to him again do you understand?" his uncle ordered.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," he sighed as he slipped from the car pulling his trunk from the back of the car as well as Hedwig's cage. He was glad that he had thought to let her fly ahead. It would have been awkward trying to explain to Will about why he owned an owl.

After bringing his stuff up to his room he was shut in and told in no uncertain terms that he was to act as if he didn't exist if not he would be back in the cupboard. So he sat there for a few hours reading through his books remembering about how he had met with Dumbledore about how nobody had listened to him about Malfoy and due to that the only hero the wizarding world had was now gone.

Sighing he walked to the window and looked out at the now darkening sky grimacing as he heard his aunt's fake laugh and the sound of the steps being used. Staring out of his window lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the locks to his door click open. However he saw in the reflection the shape of a body, which was clearly not any of his relatives. Without a second thought he stood up and pointed his wand at the male now in front of him. There was something slightly familiar about the man in front of him yet he could not think what.

"Put down the wand kid you'll poke somebody's eye out with that thing," the man said his hands in his pockets a slight grin on his face as if he was enjoying this.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Harry asked quickly.

"I'm Chaos and I'm here to take you somewhere safe," the man answered easily.

"Take me somewhere safe? I'm safe here," Harry replied his glare strengthening.

"You were when Dumbledore was alive but now he's dead you might as well be. Dumbledore was the one who put the blood wards on this place and with him dead the spell is failing and nobody has the strength to put them back up with the same strength. So if you don't want to be the death eaters little play thing then I suggest you come with me."

"How do I know you won't just kill me?"

"You don't."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"It's not supposed to. Now will you just get your stuff together and get your pretty little arse moving we don't have time for your little hero complex," the man said finally his eyes narrowing in annoyance. The words hit Harry hard.

It was exactly what he had been thinking about himself and having a stranger say the same thing was like a slap in the face. He was right. Thinking that maybe if he did die it wouldn't matter he grabbed his stuff and Hedwig's cage he walked towards the man his wand lowered to the floor.

"Good to see you're using that small brain of yours," the man said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder before turning him towards the door where three more people were standing.

"Get the trunk, kill the relatives and put the double in here. Make it look like he was tortured then put the dark mark over the house. Stir up the rumour mill, make it seem like there is a spy in his ranks, make him kill them," the man ordered. Harry jumped trying to turn around but he couldn't as the man wrapped a harsh arm around his waist whilst his other hand was wrapped tightly in his hair and he yanked his head to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"Making it possible for you to live," the man growled in his ear before a sharp pain shot through Harry's neck.

"Get off me please, don't do this," he cried out his body arching outwards trying to get away from the source of the pain. Just feeling the pain he flashed back to Sirius, back to Cedric, back to Dumbledore.

"No, please," he whimpered. He didn't want to cry but for some reason tears slipped from his eyes though it felt nothing like crying. His head felt light and the world spun before his eyes.

"Relax, embrace the darkness, I will not harm you. Sleep my pretty little thing and when you wake you shall be saved," a voice whispered into his ear, making his mind and his body think it was the best thing that could happen to him.

"No," he whispered in reply but his body did not listen and it shut down. He felt himself being swept up into somebody's arms.

"Sleep my little hero. This does not concern you. Sleep and nobody shall die because of you," the voice continued to murmur and with a heavy heart due to the truth behind that statement Harry let the darkness take over his mind, let the darkness come to the forefront and he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey second chapter here! Sorry for the long wait! Things have been hectic and i've been writing a second chapter yes I have. Yeah and i've changed my name mwahahahaha. Also this chapter is dialogue driven i'm afraid. It explains the characters. Well bye.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Harry Potter and The Third Council**

Smirking cruelly, Chaos dropped his glamour, watching as the dark blonde hair that hung over his eyes changed to a dark brown. He watched as his golden skin changed to a pasty white. With it being done he looked down at the body in his arms. He truly was a pretty little thing if he only took off his glasses. The power churning around the body made him and it made him want the boy. He wanted to hear him scream, he wanted to see him cry and moan his name. The power was arousing and he wanted more of it.

A sharp scream cut through his thoughts. Turning away from the body that was now in his arms, Chaos looked back at the people who were torturing mercilessly a young boy who seemed to be the same age of the one in his arms. A cruel smirk pulled at his lips. He knew that it was wrong; he knew that there was no need to torture the boy but they needed this to seem realistic and for that they needed to torture him alive. The blood ran faster if they were alive when they were cut. If they were dead then anybody would know that it was a lie. Licking his lips at the sight of the crimson rivers pouring from the crying boy he turned away only to stop short.

"Hello, Will fancy seeing you here," he stated his voice calm and pleasant as if he was speaking to an old friend.

"Chaos! What are you doing?" Shock, disgust and confusion were clear on the other's face and Chaos revelled in it. It took a lot to make the usually calm, and once in control, Will become unhinged. Seeing the man's face at what they were doing made him feel as if he was the more powerful one as if he was truly the stronger one no matter what anyone else felt.

"I'm making sure we'll win. I'm making sure that we will no longer be the underdog."

"The underdog, winning? Chaos, we were never the underdog. We deserve to be kept away from the children. You know as well as I do that we are dangerous."

"Dangerous? We are not dangerous, we are strong! We will always be strong if you and your merry band of vampire haters would stop messing everything up. The wizards would still be under our control if you and your _friends_ had not shown yourself to them, shown them some of our weaknesses so they could destroy us. You and your group have made us nothing but slaves and animals to those damn humans who dare to think they can control us!" Chaos spat out, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"We gave them a chance!"

"A chance for what? A chance to persecute anyone who was different? We were strong and you made it so we became weak. They don't deserve to be given the secrets that we hold within our community. Learning these secrets only make it so they hurt one another. They are prejudice against all those who are different, against all those who are not like them. Why should we give them a chance to destroy us when they are already destroying themselves?" Smirking, Chaos watched as Will turned his head, speechless.

"What do you get outta this?" Due to his nerves his accent becoming clear. Whenever he was around his brother he tried to hide his accent. His brother never liked to remember where they came from.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Like hell ya don't! Chaos, you never do anything if it doesn't benefit you. What do ya get outta it?"

"Why do you want to know? Want to see if it's worth for you to join us? Sorry but we don't accept traitors anymore as you know," Chaos replied snidely as he glared at the man before him his arms tightening around the body he was still holding.

"Ruin, take the boy," he ordered. A large brute of a man came up behind him and took the boy before disappearing.

"Where are ya taking him? Don't play with me, Chaos. I'm not one of ya play things," Will growled his fists clenching.

"My, my, Will. It sounds to me like you are jealous. After all your accent is just like I remember it."

"Goddammit! Chaos, stop playing around. Tell me why are ya taking the boy? What are you getting out of it?"

"Fine. You want to know? We're taking the boy to take control. We both know he's the only one able to defeat this damn dark lord who's threatening even us. If that isn't enough the bloody _light_ side have the demons. Why do you think the elder allowed me to come and get the boy?" It was clear he was annoyed. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and he kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other as if getting ready to pounce. Will paled.

"The elder wants the boy? The demons are involved? This isn't just a human war anymore is it?"

"It never was. The demons decided that they wanted us to pay for everything we have done to them in the past and have sided with the light side, thinking that when they win they can make laws to get us exterminated because we are vile and nasty little things. The dark side has always wanted us to join them in the first war. In fact, a few even joined with the damn dark lord. It was never just humans, Will, it has always involved us but now it is time we take control, time we come to the front like we used to."

"Ya never usually care about the Vampires even when they renamed you Chaos, so why do you care now?"

"Why? I get power, that's why. That boy is the answer to the end of the war. We train him to become dark, he'll kill the dark lord and we take control."

"He could die at the end."

"Well yes but he's only a human," Chaos shrugged.

"He's only a boy." Seeing the other vampire shrug once more, Will tried one more time. "What if he survives, what then?"

"We make him one of us and he'll be my little toy for the rest of eternity. He's easy on the eyes so it shan't be too hard."

"He's only a child."

"He's never been a child! Just like you and me have never been children. We

weren't children when we were thrown out on the streets, we weren't children when we had sex with our first client, we weren't children when we first tried drugs and we weren't children when we were turned. He's never been a child!"

"He may never be a child but he is pure. He's innocent."

"Yeah as pure as I am. Darkness taints his soul and we are going to manipulate that. We are going to make it so his whole soul is dark and then we'll send him to kill Voldemort."

"He will never agree."

"Oh yes but he shall. You see we learned his little weakness that those disgusting humans think was his strength." If it was possible, Will went even whiter at the thought of it.

"So you understand then do you? We'll exploit his loving nature," with the cool almost detached tone that Chaos used it made Will chilled to the bone.

"How? He'll know it's you who kidnapped him. He will never love a vampire!"

"Oh he doesn't think it's me. I used a glamour so I looked partly like you. He found me slightly familiar and if he's near you he'll just think it's you who did all this.

When he feels betrayed I shall come to the rescue. I'll make him feel that I love him, that I'll protect him and as soon as he's in my grasp we'll make him dark, we'll make him win."

"He's just a thing to you, isn't he?"

"Of course he is. He'll be mine and nobody not even the elder will go against me. If I must keep him company, if I must act nice, then so be it."

"Why are ya like this? Ya never used to be _Andrew._" Using Chaos' past name was a desperate ploy by Will. He was hoping that the memories from their time as humans might just give him some compassion.

"Do not call me by that name! I am not Andrew. I am Chaos. Do remember that I can kill you easily. How is your leg now, _little brother_?" Chaos asked, a cruel sneer playing at his lips.

Will nervously swallowed as he took a nervous step back. The demon in front of him was his brother no more. There was cruelness in him that he had never seen before. Yes, Chaos had had a slightly sadistic streak as a child but that was due to the abuse he had taken to protect his younger brother, to protect him. He allowed their father to beat him, to rape him, to torture him by vast amounts just so he didn't go towards Will but even when they were on the streets Chaos had never laid a finger on Will. He always tried to protect him yet that all changed as soon as they were made into vampires.

When he had been turned, Will had felt a slight darkness resting on his heart but he still felt emotion, he still cared about people but with his brother it had changed all of it. His sadistic streak had become cruel to unseen proportions. The first thing he had done when he was turned was to go to their father and do everything to him that was done to them. When Will had tried to stop them, when he had failed and alerted a wizard to what Chaos was doing and told the wizard how to get him to stop Chaos had turned in a fury and that cruel glint in his eyes the blood smeared around his lips had caused Will to revalue his relationship with his brother. He had been sad, he had wanted to cry but he knew that he could not be around this monster. So with a heavy heart, he had left him.

Months had passed yet Will was constantly looking over his shoulder even if he had found their mother who had run away many years ago. His brother soon found him though with a whole new look and new attitude. Wearing clothing that they had worn as rent boys, as if it was the most comfortable thing in the world, with his dark brown hair which had once been long, cut short to hang in his eyes, with his normally smiling, slightly chubby face, which had changed to have sharp cheekbones and a large smirk that showed off his large curved fangs Will had realised this was no longer his brother.

He had tried to fight as he was taken away from where he was staying. He had tried to fight as his brother beat him over and over again but he soon lost the will when he saw his brother standing over him a pair of hedge clippers in his hand.

"_It is death to those that tell the humans how to harm us but as my brother I'm giving you a chance but you must be taught a lesson. Father always taught us that_," his brother had said before he had started to cut the tendons away in his legs.

Vampires had remarkable healing qualities but even that was limited. His leg healed enough for him to be able to walk but it didn't heal enough for him to walk normally with no pain. He would forever be with a limp and the pain that accompanied the leg.

"I see that you remember," his brother's voice cut through his thoughts.

"You are not my brother, Chaos. My brother is Andrew."

"It seems you are confused. We shared the same blood in more ways then one. You are my brother just like I am yours but we do not have time for that. Stay out of our way and there's no need for your dear mother to become worried. See you around," Chaos said and before Will could do anything to stop him he had disappeared.

Looking around the room he noticed the trunk was missing, as was everyone else all except for a small boy who was lying dead on the floor. Seeing his mangled body and the pain etched on his face like a statue, Will fell to the floor his head bowed. Shame flooded through him like a broken dam. His own brother had done this and he could do nothing to stop him. People were dead and were going to die because of his brother's perversion. Feeling tears fall from his eyes he tried to stop it. He would not cry. He was a man for Pete's sake he couldn't cry, it was not allowed. Staying there though his eyes closed, he never noticed the green flash in the sky nor the red sparks from a wand. He didn't care, his brother wouldn't stop.

"We did it! It was too easy!"

"Of course we did it. We had _the _Chaos leading us!"

"We are going to win this war!"

These and many more similar statements bombarded Chaos as he reappeared in the underground cavern that was used as the main dining room. They could not live on the surface because the humans would find them and it would be too conspicuous so they used underground caverns and tunnels for their hideout but they would soon be coming to the surface. Chaos was sure of it.

"Chaos, my dear child, come to me now, show me the boy," a soft purring voice reached his ears and he almost whimpered. The power in that voice, the power that it commanded was something that Chaos wanted, what he needed. Taking the boy from the brute's arm, he walked through the large cavern ignoring the awe filled looks he was gaining. Seeing the elder sitting on a large throne, Chaos bent down and laid the boy on the floor at the man's feet.

Many humans had the thought that Vampires stayed young forever which wasn't true. They grew old just like a human although at a much slower rate. The elder before him was a true elder; he had once been Roman who had fought against the Iceni Tribe, before he was turned. He had been there for Christ's crucifixion. Yet now he sat in front of them his hair white, his face lined with many wrinkles, his eyes showing knowledge of things that none of them had ever seen. He was old and it was clear he would die in a matter of years. When he did die, Chaos would see to it that he became the leader. He deserved it.

"He is powerful. I can see why you chose him, my dear child. He will surely make it so we shall win. It has been so long since we have been in control. Train him, teach him, make him trust us and you shall be in line for the throne," the elder stated his voice haggard. Chaos nodded before picking the boy up once more and started to move through the tunnels.

Reaching a room at the end of a deserted corridor, Chaos placed his hand over the handle, which looked like a wolf and smiled as he felt it bite into his hand. Only he could open this door, or any who shared the same blood as him. Walking into the room, which was slightly bare, he laid the boy down on the bed softly. He did not want to harm him. If he did all of his planning would be for nothing and he couldn't allow that. This boy had to start to love him. It was needed.

Sitting down by his desk, he pulled open the right drawer and stared at the pack of cigarettes that were lying there innocently. He did not need to smoke. He knew it had no effect on his mind or calming him down like it would if he was human but it was a habit that he could not stop. It was like biting one's nails. You did not need to bite your nails but you did anyway. It was something you just couldn't stop. That was how he was with his cigarettes. He had been smoking them since he had first turned to the streets. It was either that or drugs and at first he only wanted cigarettes. Being on drugs would make it easier for others to hurt his brother and he would not allow that to happen.

Yet like all things this soon changed. He started to sleep with clients to get money for him and his brother to eat but he had felt so disgusted with himself when someone had offered him something to help him feel better he had jumped at the chance. That was the first time he stuck a needle in his arm, the first time his head had felt like it was in the clouds, the first time he had laughed for the sake of it out of true amusement. It was the first time he had felt human.

Many times he had tied a belt around his arm, stuck the needle into his arm and felt the familiar high. Many times when he had come down from his high he had found himself in another bed with another faceless person before lifting himself from the bed, cleaning him off and then walking back to the small run down apartment he and his brother shared whilst putting down the wad of notes he would have earned. He had tried to stop many times, even being sent to rehab because his brother had wanted him to but the problem was that he could not stop. Drugs were like that. He could not stop by being forced because it was mental and he had not wanted to come down from his mental high. However as soon as he was turned, he had stopped. There was no need for him to get high anymore. Blood did the same thing for him.

That didn't mean he didn't have the scars in his arms from the time he had stuck a needle in his vein. They were quite ghastly to look at but he would not change it for the world. It was him; it showed his past and everything he had been through. It showed him that he was strong, stronger then everybody else. They were like a medal to him.

Grabbing his cigarettes he lit one up and took a deep drag, smiling slightly as memories passed through his mind's eye. It was as if he was back in those very memories and some of them were pretty nice. Putting his feet up on the desk he looked at the wall in front of him which was a large painted mural that Will had once drawn when they had lived back in that rat infested flat.

He didn't keep it because of some sappy love feelings. He kept it to show the betrayal his brother had shown him, the betrayal he had shown the vampire community. It fuelled his anger and showed him that he could not trust anybody including those that shared the same blood as him.

Hearing a deep groan, Chaos sighed, it was time for him to start the show. Smirking to himself, he put the cigarette in the ashtray and walked towards the bed. Looking at the boy, Chaos smiled. He really was a pretty thing and having him on his arm would make Chaos even more important. All would want the pretty little thing and with Chaos having him would make others jealous. This would be deeply beneficial to him.

"Ssh, it's ok. I'm here, it's safe to wake up now," he said softly stroking through the boy's hair, noting how he seemed to flinch. He was just glad that he changed how he had looked and put a spell on his voice so it was more like Will's.

"Where am I? What happened?" the boy asked as he sat bolt upright.

"Calm down. You are safe. We found you as the rouge vampire was trying to take you away. I stopped him and brought you here," Chaos said softly putting a soft smile on his face. No matter how disgusted he was with himself for acting like this he understood the necessity of it.

"Who are you?" the boy asked softly his eyes narrowing as he tried to focus.

"My name is… Andrew," Chaos replied after a moment to think. He had made a fatal mistake. He had told the boy his human name. No vampire that lived with the elder and under his rules, went by their human names, it was deemed an insult to the elder. He named all of his children just like any parent would by how they acted. The elder had always said that Chaos had caused just that when his name was made because of his younger brother and so the name had stuck.

At first he had snorted at the name, saying he would stick with his original but as he continued to fight, to kill, he realised he did cause chaos and he revelled in it. He accepted his name but nothing else. This was the first time he had ever done something the elder had ordered him to but only because he got something out of it.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"If I was going to hurt you then wouldn't I have hurt you whilst you were unconscious?" He replied, making sure his accent was like any southern male. If he allowed the northern lilt to come back to his voice then it was possible the boy would make the connection between him and Will as well as him and the vampire that took them.

"I suppose you're right," the boy murmured looking down at bed and Chaos mentally groaned. This boy was too innocent, too trusting. He would change that. It would only get them killed and Chaos would not die, he would not allow it.


End file.
